Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories
Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories are OVAs related to Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World! air right after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. The first episode airs on July 21 2013. They take 10-20 minutes long. Or some can be longer. Episodes *Bonus 1: Reika and Ryuuji: Ice Skating *Bonus 2: Hibiki and Marvelous: Eating Contest *Bonus 3: Akane and Eiji: Lost Siblings *Bonus 4: Haruto and Makoto: Trip to New York *Bonus 5: Ellen and Joe: Evil turns Good *Bonus 6: Mana and Gentaro: Teachers of Amanogawa Kindergarten *Bonus 7: Yayoi and Gai: Fanatics *Bonus 8: Itsuki and Souji: Dojo Training *Bonus 9: Makoto and Kazuma: Spade, Blade, Sword *Bonus 10: Don and Erika: Project Comedy *Bonus 11: Jan, Daigo, Marvelous: 3 Wild Men *Bonus 12: Tsubomi and Eri: Flower Shopkeepers *Bonus 13: Ako and Luka: Treasure Hunt in Major Land *Bonus 14: Urara and Makoto: Pretty Cure Duet *Bonus 15: Rikka and Honoka: The Science Formula *Bonus 16: Kanade and Gai: The Lucky Strike *Bonus 17: Miyuki and J: Making Some Books *Bonus SPECIAL 1: Around the World in 24 Hours Part 1 (A Suite/Gokaiger/OOO Special Episode) *Bonus SPECIAL 2: Around the World in 24 Hours Part 2 *Bonus 18: Gai and Miu: Silver Sentai *Bonus 19: Everyone: The Epic Battle *Bonus 20: Everyone: Friends Forever Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Season 2 The sequel to SHAS:BS with some more episodes! Coming Soon after all stories have been published. Episodes *Bonus 1: Yayoi VS Mai: Who is The Best Artist? *Bonus 2: Akane VS Saki: Who is The Best Cook? *Bonus 3: Genta and Gai: Clearly Matched Through Gold and Silver *Bonus 4: Akane and Nobuharu: Project Comedy 2.0!? *Bonus 5: Kanade and Marvelous: Show me The Way! I Want To Be A Pirate! *Bonus 6: Daigo and Mana: Time Traveling! Where Shall We Go? *Bonus 7: Rikka and Ian: Research on Galaxies *Bonus 8: Shotaro and Inori: Working in The Vet *Bonus SPECIAL: Epic Game Party! (A Doki Doki!/Wizard/Kyoryuger Special Episode) *Bonus 9: Miki and Erika: Fashion Show! Let us Join! *Bonus 10: Mana and Urara: I Can't Sing! Please teach me! *Bonus 11: Aguri and Utchi: Golden Ace *Bonus 12: Amy and Alice: Fighter Madame *Bonus 13: Setsuna VS Ellen: Wicked Showdown! *Bonus 14: Yuri and Ako: From Oldest to Youngest *Bonus 15: Nagisa VS Saki: Contest of Everythng! *Bonus 16: Nao and Hiromu: Test Your Fears! *Bonus 17: Tsubomi and Mana: Leaders of Smartypants!? *Bonus 18: Rin and Akane: Fire Warriors *Bonus 19: Karen and Erika: Water Warriors *Bonus 20: Reika and Mana: Let's Team Up! Student Council Presidents Unite! *Bonus 21: Mana and Gentaro: 40 Ways to Love Somebody *Bonus 22: Love and Haruto: Who Wants Some Donuts? *Bonus 23: Nao VS Haruto: Play Ball! Soccer Battle! *Bonus SPECIAL 2: Test of Bravery (A HeartCatch/W/Goseiger Special Episode) *Bonus SPECIAL 3: Smile Fourze Go-Busters (A Smile/Go-Busters/Fourze Special Episode) *Bonus 24: Mana and Tsukasa: Leaders of The Decade *Bonus 25: Love and Takeru: 6-Leaf Clover *Bonus 26: Miyuki and Komachi: Extreme Book Fanatics *Bonus 27: Akane and Itsuki: Warriors of the Sun *Bonus 28: Nao and Komachi: Green Cures *Bonus 29: Mana and Rikka: Tokimeki★Adventure *Bonus 30: Akane and Saki: Sunny Sunny Jump♡ *Bonus 31: Alice and Itsuki: Lovers.... And FIGHTERS!? *Bonus 32: Ellen and Joe: Rock On! Let's Form a Band! *Bonus 33: Hibiki and Alice: Piano Concerto *Bonus 34: Tsubomi and Alata: Adventures in the Celestial Sky *Bonus 35: (SPECIAL): Celebrate the Decade! (A Doki Doki!/Decade/Gokaiger Special Episode) *Bonus 36: Philip VS Philip!?: Double Trouble!! *Bonus 37: Yayoi and Yoko: Peace Buster Trivia *These stories will be soon to be released in Fanfiction.com. *A running gag that Akane and Eiji shares the same surname, Hino. *A running gag that Yayoi and Gai are Super Hero fans at the same way. *Ellen, is similar to Joe. Since they both work for an evil empire (Mephisto and Zangyack) and they joined their teammates (Marvelous, Hibiki, and Kanade). Their theme color is also blue. *It isn't a real thing when Ryuuji can ice-skate. It's a fanmade idea. *Each episode has a different ending *Season 2 has a 'VS' on some of their episode titles Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Category:Bonus Stories Category:Short Stories Category:OVAs